Morfars flicka
by romanoew
Summary: Cullens har flyttat ifrån Forks och för tre år sen fick de veta att Charlie hade dött. Det här är en fanfic i Renesmees POV om hur hon känner sig efter tre år utan sin morfar. SM äger alla karaktärer. Kommentera gärna. Låt: Miley Cyrus - I miss you.


Jag satt på fönsterbrädan i mitt rum och tittade ut genom fönstret. Det regnade. Det gjorde det ofta här. Det hade det gjort i Forks också. Det var där jag föddes och där jag växte upp. Där mina föräldrar hade träffats och blivit kära. Där min morfar Charlie hade bott. Vi flyttade därifrån för fem år sen, för att folk inte skulle märka att det var någonting speciellt med vår familj. Varken jag eller mamma ville flytta ifrån Forks eftersom vi inte ville lämna morfar.

Först flyttade vi till Denali och bodde där i två år. Sen flyttade vi hit, till Vancouver. Det var bara några veckor efter att vi hade flyttat hit, och bara några dagar kvar tills jag, mamma och Alice skulle åka till Forks och hälsa på morfar, som vi fick det där samtalet från Sue. Det där samtalet som jag aldrig skulle glömma, aldrig någonsin. Det var pappa som svarade. Vi alla hörde att Sue grät, och vi alla hörde henne säga orden som satt kvar i min hjärna hela tiden.

"Charlie har krockat. Han.. klarade sig.. inte"

Pappa tittade först på mamma, sen på mig. Mina tårar hade redan hunnit rinna ner från mina kinder. Farmor Esme hade kommit fram till mig och kramat om mig medan jag bröt ut i en stor gråtattack. Jag älskade min morfar. Jag visste att jag inte alltid skulle få ha honom kvar, inte för att han är så mycket äldre än mig, utan för att jag kommer att leva föralltid. Jag kommer aldrig dö.

När jag tänkte tillbaka på den dagen rann det alltid tårar ner från mina kinder. Jag torkade tårarna som rann från mina kinder nu och tittade upp mot himlen.

"Jag saknar dig morfar"

Sen började jag nynna på en låt jag hade hört en gång. Som genast fick mig tänka på honom.

"Sha la la la la, Sha la la la la"

Jag såg Charlie framför mig. Och för en sekund kändes det som att han stod här bredvid mig.

"You used to call me your angel

Said I was sent straight down from Heaven

You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong"

Jag tänkte tillbaka på alla gånger som Charlie tagit med mig ut och fiska. Han var så glad att jag tyckte det var kul, eftersom mamma aldrig hade varit så speciellt förtjust i det. Första gången jag fångade min riktigt stora fisk, Charlie hade aldrig slutat prata om det. Jag log åt minnet.

"I never wanted you to leave

I wanted you to stay here holdin' me"

En gång hade han tagit med mig på en basebollmatch i Seattle, för att kolla om jag delade det intresset med honom också. Men det var inte riktigt min grej. Men vi hade kul ändå. Jag hade alltid kul med morfar.

"I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow"

Mamma och pappa säger alltid att han finns kvar hos oss fortfarande. Att han vakar över mig och varje steg jag tag. Jag hoppas de har rätt.

"My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you

Sha la la la la

I miss you"

Jag tryckte mina armar mot mitt bröst. Det gjorde så ont. Pappa säger att det kommer bli bättre med tiden. Och jag hoppas även att han har rätt i det.

"You used to call me your dreamer

And now I'm livin' out my dream

Oh how I wish you could see

Everythings that's happenin' for me"

Här i Vancouver hade jag börjat i High School för första gången. Jag gick i samma årskurs som mamma och Alice. Pappa och Jasper gick en årskurs över oss. Rosalie och Emmett gick inte i skolan längre. Jag trivdes faktiskt, alla undvek inte mig som de undvek resten av min familj, jag hade faktiskt fått några vänner. Allting var bra i skolan förutom att jag tvingades låtsas vara min pappas lillasyster och att mamma, Alice och Jasper var våra adoptivsyskon. Det kändes så fel att kalla mina föräldrar för deras namn. Men jag visste att jag var tvungen, det hade inte varit populärt om jag hade kallat dem för "mamma" och "pappa" i skolan, eftersom jag såg ut att vara lika gammal som dem.

"I'm thinking back on the past

It's true that time is flying by too fast"

Jag visste att jag personligen hade all tid i världen, med min familj. Men att jag inte hade haft tillräckligt med tid tillsammans med Charlie plågade mig. Det finns så mycket jag hade velat uppleva tillsammans med honom. En flickas morfar, sägs vara en flickas hjälte.

"I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow"

Regnet öste ner ännu mer nu och mina tårar rann ikapp med regndropparna, precis som om de tävlade mot varandra.

"My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you

Sha la la la la

I miss you"

Jag tänkte tillbaka på min senaste födelsedag. Charlie hade åkt hit tillsammans med Seth. Trots att det var långt att åka och att jag fyllde år i september, då han egentligen borde jobbat, hade han kommit. Han missade aldrig mina födelsedagar. Jag undrar hur det kommer kännas nästa födelsedag, när inte han är med. Det gjorde ont att tänka på det.

"I know you're in a better place yeah

But I wish that I could see your face oh

I know you're where you need to be

Even though it's not here with me"

Jag önskar att jag åtminstone hade haft en chans att säga hejdå. Det fick jag aldrig. Sista gången jag träffade honom mindes jag som om det vore igår. Jag minns hans sista ord till mig innan han åkte härifrån.

"Vi ses snart gumman, jag älskar dig"

Morfar hade aldrig varit någon som pratade om känslor, frivilligt. Det gjorde honom generad. Men han sa alltid att han älskade mig. Han döljde det aldrig och han hade alltid gjort allt för att visa mig att det var sant. Jag tror att han hade varit minst lika lycklig med mig som jag hade varit med honom.

"I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow"

Inte ens mamma vet vad jag egentligen går igenom, vilken otrolig sorg och saknad jag bär på efter honom. Även fast han var hennes pappa hade inte hennes band till Charlie varit så starka som mitt hade varit till honom. Jag hade verkligen varit morfars flicka. Jag hade såklart mamma, pappa, farmor, farfar, mina fastrar och farbröder. Men det kändes som en bit av mig saknades. Och jag visste att den biten var morfar, för när han levde kändes det inte såhär. Då var jag hel, då var jag den lyckligaste flickan i hela världen.

"My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you

Sha la la la la

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every once in a while"

Jag kunde knappt sjunga längre. Min röst var så svag att orden knappt blev ljud. Men jag tvingade mig själv att fortsätta.

"And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you

Sha la la la la

I miss you"

När jag avslutade låten knackade det på dörren.

"Får jag komma in?"

Det var mamma.

"Ja"

Jag torkade bort de sista tårarna från min kind och rätade på mig medan mamma öppnade dörren och stängde den bakom sig.

"Hur mår du gumman?"

Hon gick mot mig. Min mamma var vacker, inte på samma sätt som Rosalie, men ändå vacker. Jag önskar att jag kunde vara lika vacker som henne.

"Jag hörde dig sjunga"

Hon hade kommit fram till mig nu och la armarna om mig.

"Var det om morfar?"

Hon släppte mig och jag nickade.

"Jag saknar honom så"

Mamma smekte min kind med sin ena hand. Den var kall mot min kind, som var ännu varmare nu eftersom jag hade gråtit.

"Jag vet gumman. Jag saknar honom också"

Jag kramade henne och tryckte mig allt närmare hennes kalla och stenhårda kropp. Jag kände mig trygg i mammas famn.

"Jag vet att ni två hade någonting speciellt, att du stod honom närmare än vad jag någonsin gjorde. Men du anar inte hur ont det gjorde att inte ens kunna gråta när jag fick veta att han hade dött. Min pappa var död och jag kunde inte ens fälla en enda liten tår"

Jag visste redan att det var det som var svårast för mamma. Att vara ledsen och sörja, utan att kunna gråta. Mamma kan inte gråta, hon har inga tårar. Hon är vampyr och vampyrer gråter inte.

"Jag önskar att jag kunde säga att vi får träffa honom igen en dag. Men det får vi aldrig, inte ens om det finns ett liv efter detta"

Mamma höll mig hårdare mot sitt bröst och jag kramade henne så hårt jag kunde tillbaka.

"Men du vet gumman,"

Hon släppte mig och tog mitt ansikte mellan sina händer.

"Han finns kvar hos oss, i våra hjärtan. Han vakar över oss varje dag"

Jag tvingade mig själv att le.

"Se, varje gång du ler, ler också han, var han än befinner sig. Också när du skrattar så skrattar han"

Hon släppte mitt ansikte och tog tag i min hand och drog med mig till min säng.

"Ska jag berätta en historia för dig?"

Vi satte oss på sängen och jag nickade. Mamma log och började,

"Det var en fin och vacker plats som kallas himlen. I himlen fanns varken sorg, smärta eller lidande. Himlen var full av människor och djur av alla sorter, och de alla levde sida vid sida i fred. Alla där hade levt på en plats som kallas jorden, där livet hade varit hårdare. När det hade varit deras tur att lämna jorden, hade de kommit till himlen och upptäckt en plats som var vackrare än deras gamla hem"

Medan hon berättade tog hon min ena hand och kramade den med båda sina.

"Men det fanns en man, Charlie, som inte såg det vackra med himlen när han kom dit. Han saknade sin dotterdotter alldeles för mycket. Varje dag tittade han till henne och till sin förtvivlan var hon helt förkrossad. Det gjorde honom ledsen. Varje kväll när mörkret kom till jorden och natten skrämde människorna där, gick de människorna i himlen som fortfarande hade sina käraste kvar på jorden runt med ljus för att lysa upp världen för de som saknade dem"

En tår rann ner från min kind och följdes av fler. Jag tog min fria hand och torkade bort dem så gott jag kunde medan mamma fortsatte berätta.

"Varje kväll gick Charlie med ett ljus, för sin dotterdotters skull. Men varje dag såg han sin dotterdotter ledsen och det sårade honom. Åren gick och en kväll orkade han inte gå längre. Han satte sig ner på en bänk medan de andra gick runt med sina ljus. Nästa kväll satte han sig där igen men då kom hans vän Harry fram till honom"

Harry hade varit en av Charlies bästa vänner, men han hade dött innan jag föddes. Jag hoppades att Charlie var tillsammans med honom nu och att de tog hand om varandra. Kanske fiskade de.. Jag önskade att jag kunde vara med dem.

"Harry frågade honom varför han inte tände sitt ljus och gick med dem på promenaden. Men han skakade bara på huvudet och svarade att hans älskade barnbarn fortsätter att vara ledsen ändå. "Ge inte upp", sa Harry uppmuntrande till honom. Men Charlie skakade bara på huvudet. "Det är precis som att när hon gråter så släcker hon mitt ljus. Jag kan inte göra henne lycklig härifrån" Charlie suckade. "Allt jag vill är att hon ska vara lycklig igen. Jag vill se henne le, höra henne skratta" Charlies medgivande gjorde honom generad, han blev alldeles röd i ansiktet, och om hans dotterdotter hade sett det hade hon skrattat åt honom"

Jag log, för jag visste att jag hade gjort det. Jag skrattade alltid när morfar blev röd i ansiktet. Han såg rolig ut, samtidigt som han såg väldigt varm ut.

"Harry lyckades övertala Charlie att tända sitt ljus och gå med honom på promenaden. Varje dag tittar han till sitt barnbarn trots att det gör honom ledsen att se henne lida. Och varje kväll tänder han sitt ljus och går runt med det, med hopp om att hans dotterdotter ska bli lycklig igen och le istället för att gråta när hon tänker på honom"

Och med de orden avslutade mamma den finaste historien jag någonsin hade hört.

"Jag försöker mamma, jag gör verkligen det"

Hon nickade och log.

"Jag vet det gumman"

Hon öppnade sina armar och jag kröp in i hennes famn. Hon pussade mitt hår.

"Jag är glad att ni kom så bra överens. Du var det bästa som någonsin hänt honom"

Hon smekte mitt hår.

"Men kom ihåg historien. Han vill ingenting hellre än att du ska vara lycklig även fast han inte finns kvar hos dig på samma sätt längre"

När mamma hade sagt det knackade det på dörren.

"Får jag komma in?"

Det var pappa.

"Ja"

Dörren öppnades och pappa kom in.

"Klockan är mycket. Det är skola imorgon och du borde sova, Ness"

Han stängde dörren bakom sig och gick fram till min säng. Han satte sig bredvid oss.

"Ja, jag börjar bli trött"

Jag gäspade och mamma lyfte upp mig medan pappa ställde sig upp. Pappa drog undan täcket och mamma la ner mig i sängen samtidigt som jag skrattade. Mamma ignorerade mig och pussade mig i pannan.

"Dags att sova älskling"

Hon smekte min kind och jag log mot henne.

"Nu är det min tur"

Pappa trängde sig förbi mamma och jag fnittrade.

"Godnatt hjärtat"

Han pussade min kind. Sen tog han tag i mammas hand och drog med henne mot dörren.

"Jag älskar er"

Pappa öppnade dörren medan mamma släckte lampan.

"Och vi älskar dig"

Sen var de borta och jag la mig till rätta i sängen och blundade. Jag tänkte på morfar samtidigt som jag log. Regnet öste ner men mina tårar rann inte längre ner från mina kinder.


End file.
